SoKai
by DolphinesRock
Summary: A collection of SoKai one-shots


Hospital  
Sora X Kairi

The car sped down the street and whipped into the emergency parking lot of the hospital. A tall brunette man carried an auburn-haired woman who was screaming, but was trying to keep it as quiet as she could. A little brunette toddler toddled after them.

The man yelled at the front desk, "My wife! She's having a baby! **NOW!**"

They soon carted the woman away in a squeaky wheel-chair. After she was gone the woman from the front desk walked up to the brunette man, who sat in a waiting chair with his son in his lap. The woman had layered brown hair and kind green eyes, her name-tag read _Olette _in curly handwriting, "Excuse me sir, but could you fill out these forums for your wife?"

The man looked up, grabbing the clip-board of papers from Olette, "Sure."

She smiled kindly, "Thank you," she turned to walk away, but stopped and said, "Oh! Congratulations."

The man smiled, "Thank you," he turned to face the stack of papers, "Gosh," looking at his son he said, "Well, what do you think of this, Irial? Are you excited about a new brother or sister?"

The little boy didn't say anything; he just jumped from his father's lap and went over to some toys they had laying out children.

"Thank you for your intriguing opinion," he looked at the papers again.

_Patient's Name: _Kairi Hikaru  
_Spouse: _Sora Hikaru  
_Children (If Any):_ Ailill (Irial) Hikaru  
_Emergency Contacts:_

Sora tapped the pen to his chin, "Emergency contacts," he pulled out his cell-phone and copied down the numbers from the contacts labeled _Kairi's Family-Don't Answer_.

He filled out the rest of the paper-work and handed it to Olette back at the front-desk.

"The doctors are saying that your wife - Kairi right? - is almost out of the birthing process and that you and your son," she looked down at the papers, "Ailill can go in and see her and your new child in, at most, thirty minutes, but it will most likely be less."

"Okay, thanks," Sora said, trying to process what the woman said so quickly in his head as he made his way back to his chair.

As he sat down, his phone buzzed, signifying a text-message.

He looked at the phone, seeing that it's from Riku, he decides that it is important, and a good time killer.

**Riku:** Hey man, how's Kairi doing? Is the newest Hikaru here yet?  
**Sora:** Doctor's say she's doing well; I can't go in because I can't leave Irial alone. No, not yet. They say no more than thirty minutes before I can go in.  
**Riku:** You could've just asked me to watch him, or Selphie. You know she loves him.  
**Sora:** True, but you guys have Kaj now, and what is he, three. A handful. Couldn't do that to you two.  
**Riku:** Well, it's too late now.

Two doctors walked up to Sora, who shoved his phone in his pocket without a second thought, "Are you Sora Hikaru?" they asked.

"Yes, I am. Is Kairi alright?" the brunette man tensed, fear over his wife's current state washed over him.

"She's perfectly fine; we just came to tell you that you can meet the new addition now."

Sora sat there, perfectly still. Ailill walked up to him, tugging on his hands, trying to pull him out of the chair. The brunette finally came to his senses and followed the doctors down the hall, holding his son's hand. Though he wasn't sure whether he held Ailill's hand for the four-year-old or for himself.

The doctors opened the door to one of the rooms, letting Sora and Ailill walk in. They found Kairi, only half-way awake, lying on a hospital bed with a pink bundle in her arms.

Letting go of Ailill, Sora walked over to his wife, sitting in the chair provided for him next to the bed.

"Sora?"

"Yes, Kairi. I'm here now," he can feel himself failing with a brave face because Sora knows that he's scared out of his mind. He barely handled Ailill's birth, now he has two children.

Kairi smiled, holding out the bundle she said, "Sora Hikaru, meet your daughter, Roxie Hikaru."

Sora's jaw drops. _I have a daughter. A daughter! _He accepts Roxie when she is passed to him. He pushed the pink cloth for her face to examine it. The infant had a few spiky blond locks and cobalt blue eyes. For a minute Sora was worried that this was not his child, then he remembered his mother, who also had blond hair. Feeling better he called Ailill over. The boy accepts the fact that he is an older brother easily. The two children share a smile, one with teeth to one without.

"I have a daughter."

"No," Kairi corrected, "**We** have a daughter. Oh, and I hate hospitals."

* * *

THE END

Okay, review, tell me what ya think! Thanks!


End file.
